The Ne Zha Manifesto
by MetaXoul
Summary: Erotic Fantasy. Sexual Content. A Goddess from each Pantheon experiences firsthand the effervescent prince's skills at lovemaking. (Warning! Sexual situations featuring a Minor)
1. Chapter 1

The Third Lotus Prince is a charming, care-free and lighthearted young boy who proudly stands for justice. His body is short, his bluish-black hair is gracefully long and royally fashioned, and his face has a certain handsome appearance due to his soft, feminine looks. These include his small and round face, his long eye-lashes, his pair of large brown eyes, as well as his soft jawline. Ne Zha has a light build, but a muscular body. He had been trained to combat the most monstrous of foes, and therefore possessed a very fit, healthy physique. The boy has a lively voice that is slightly high in pitch, and is usually brimming with a humorous or energetic charge. From his appearance, many misjudged Ne Zha and produced rash assumptions of his character or capabilities. It was confirmed by many women who Ne Zha truly is in regards of his masculinity. Ne Zha is a divine figure, and puberty has truly grand effects on the immortal.

To start, the young boy's scrotum is above average in size and fills the space between his thighs quite well. As with most of his bald pelvis, the boy's rounded and low hanging scrotum is colored a fair complexion. It possesses almost no wrinkles or blemishes on its smooth and soft surface. Above his large pair of bulbous testicles is his startling, unreasonably large penis. When erect, his cock extends nearly eight fat inches away from his thin pelvis and lean, muscular belly. The boy's sizable stalk of turgid flesh is also two toned in pigmentation and very wide of girth. The upper quarter of his lengthy shaft changes from fair skinned to a tan complexion that compliments the blushing glans of his crown. Ne Zha's foreskin retreats back from the tip of his meaty, round cap and past the ridges of his enlarged head when he is fully erect. His stiff cock retains a slight upwards curve which begins from the lower portion of his member. Bulging, ivy-like veins pulsing with blood wrap around his hot, beefy flesh. These veins are visible from underneath his cock's skin, and provide a bumpy luster to the wide pole of meat jutting out from the prince's body.

It is surprising to see how well endowed this adolescent boy is, his precocious puberty had been amplified tenfold due to his divine spirit and immortal energy. It also may come as a shock to many when they learn of the young one's scandalous secrets. This young boy did not keep his innocence for long after entering battle. It seems that no one can in the battleground of the gods.

* * *

><p>(Greek)<strong><br>**

Skating away from a lost skirmish, Ne Zha winced as his open wounds dribbled warm blood onto the damp jungle floor. His sash fluttered behind him as he rolled onto his magical Wing Fire Wheels. Although the jungle was more comparable to a forest, it certainly had a humid and uncomfortable air within it. The young boy skidded to a halt, listening for anyone who might have chased him. He wasn't very far from the central lane, but was still in adequate cover. Ne Zha was not callow when it came to traversing the jungle, he had participated in numerous wars between the Gods and had learned this battlefield quite well. The boy's clothing was slightly shredded and wet from blood, revealing the thin red cuts of his injured skin. After judging that he was in the clear, he decided to catch his breath and rest at one of the enormous, fearsome Manticore statues within the jungle. Crouching directly in front of the scrawled writing of the statue, Ne Zha groaned and placed his spear down onto the floor. The Manticore's shadow loomed over him, its bat-like wings unfurled and almost regal lion gaze staring straight ahead. The prince moved his reddened hands to the spinning Wind Fire Wheels under his soles, and removed them. Placing his feet and bottom against the cold ground seemed to provide a small amount of comfort to the wounded warrior, it was like a grounded feeling of reassurance. He blinked slowly and sighed, looking up to the brilliant sky. The rims of the Manticore took up a part of his vision, as did the sage colored jungle canopy. However, the mostly cloudless and vibrant blue sky seemed to smile on the boy as solid shafts of sunlight spread throughout its manifolds. Far off to the opposite edge of the battlefield was the dark, fiery clouds of the chaos breaching into Olympus. Ne Zha's vermilion sash had seemed to lose its hovering ability and now rested onto his shoulders. It came down to his lap, appearing almost alive due to its sheen.

Much like the sun, a magnificent presence suddenly appeared before Ne Zha. He glanced to his left and dropped his jaw in wonder. The Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, smiled at him as she hovered over to the Manticore. Her appealing clothing was very revealing and seductive. The fair-skinned woman was tall and curvaceous, possessing blonde hair in bountiful locks and crystal blue eyes that shone with sincerity. Her face was well proportioned and attractive. Elegant curves outlined her beautiful facial features to emphasize the contrast of her eyes, skin color, and lips. Ne Zha's eyes darted away from her face and basked in the sight of her enormous cleavage, which was put on proud display by her Greek outfit: a fancy blue loin-clothe and skirt hybrid adorned with golden rings, and a daring bikini-like top. It was incredible. Ne Zha was also mesmerized by her long and slender legs, wide hips, sexy thighs, bubbly buttocks, along with her lean naval and tightly defined abdomen. Aphrodite's womanly frame combined her sexy, light musculature with her tall height and plump curves. Her figure was so impressive that Ne Zha could not resist hardening from underneath his crisp, white shorts.

"I heard the jingling of bells and what do I find? An adorable little one such as yourself." the Goddess warmly stated. Her lips formed a cute smile as she approached the young boy. Aphrodite's eyes widened as she came closer to Ne Zha. He truly was adorable, so much so that there seemed to be an attraction to him. His small feet pushed himself up, and the boy puffed out his chest as she arrived at the Manticore statue. With a spin of her staff and a divine kiss directed at his torso, Aphrodite discharged a ray of pink, healing magic towards the injured prince. The massive pair of pink lips and the loud sound that accompanied them them startled the boy, but he felt a comforting warmth from the solid kiss when it collided and fused with his body.

"Thank you, my lady." Ne Zha stammered out, hoping that the Goddess wouldn't notice the bulge protruding from between his legs. The woman's breasts seemed excessively large, as the rounded globes of perfection blocked some of Aphrodite's face from view when he looked up to her. His wounds healed and closed up quickly, and soon Ne Zha was feeling strong again.

"It's what I do, no really that's all it is. I normally never enter this vast, uncivilized jungle. Yet, I'm very glad that I did." spoke the Goddess. Ne Zha's large, beautiful eyes and lashes captivated her. She decided to get a closer look at his fetching face. Aphrodite uncrossed her legs and fell heavily onto the jungle floor. Standing was a bit unfamiliar to her after all the time she spent floating. The Goddess leaned forwards to balance on her staff, and thus brushed her cleavage against Ne Zha's face. He had been close to losing his balance due to the weight of Aphrodite's tits onto his head, but Ne Zha regained his composure and let out a muffled complain. After a moment, he then went silent.

"Eek! Oh, well now that was sudden. Sorry." Aphrodite apologized, her clear and feminine voice rang throughout the jungle. It was then that she noticed where her chest was. Ne Zha's nostrils were blowing warm air onto her bare skin, sending tingles of arousal to her nipples and heart. The Goddess's eyelids fluttered, and she sighed in relaxed pleasure. Noticing her refusal to move her chest out of his face, the almost smothered young boy pushed his blushing cheeks and nose further in between her tits. His hands also came up to grope her breasts. Rubbing the soft pair of tits was an alien action to Ne Zha. He clumsily grabbed and massaged at her cleavage, placing his palms onto her rounded, bouncy breasts. Each breast had a small weight to them, and were malleable. His fingers gently clenched and released her huge breasts with a curious, playful series of motions.

Ne Zha provided a pleasant shock to Aphrodite when he roughly pulled her top down and exposed her light-pink nipples and large areolas. His fingers sunk into her cleavage, brushing against her hardening buds of flesh. Her top slipped underneath her tits and behaved like a shelf of sorts. The buxom cleavage now hung over the bikini-top and rested against Aphrodite's rib-cage, hoisted up by the clothing underneath them.

Ne Zha clutched her opulent breasts and happily moved them in a circular pattern, rubbing his face and ears as well as his hair into her warm chest while pushing and squeezing her tits. His eyes were shut and he was smiling, obviously ecstatic about this opportunity. Ne Zha could hear her quick heartbeat, and he kissed her tits and started to suck on the sensitive buds of hard flesh. His soft, small tongue swirled and scraped onto her wet tits as his lips produced a suction on her surrounding areolas and the buds of flesh themselves. This elicited an erotic squeal from Aphrodite's mouth, that transformed into a drawn out moan. The Goddess was biting her lower lip, appearing drowsy eyed as she felt even more aroused from Ne Zha's caresses. She leaned further onto her staff as she gripped it with two hands, jutting out her firm bottom as she stretched her back. This forward motion forced both her and Ne Zha to fall to the verdant grass below. Ne Zha fell onto his buttocks, his back to the scrawled writing on the giant, stone Manticore statue. His legs were spread, and his bulge was exposed to the world. Aphrodite had fallen onto her arms and chest, her ass was now like a hump in the air with her bent legs placed behind her. Her staff had slipped out of her grasp, and the magical healing beam that connected to Ne Zha had vanished. Aphrodite let out a small groan and looked up to Ne Zha, charming the boy with her wonderfully mesmerizing eyes. The boy was holding his back, rubbing his bottom with an expression of mild discomfort etched onto his face.

Aphrodite then noticed the obtrusive bulge in between the young boy's legs, which was now visible because his green lotus skirt had ridden up to his waistline. She gasped, her wide eyes locked onto the sight of his crotch. With a slow, devilish voice the Goddess rhetorically questioned Ne Zha with,

"Could it be you're feeling this way because of me young one?" her soft voice uttered.

Ne Zha, now embarrassed, closed his legs together and remained silent. He furrowed his brow and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, refusing to look Aphrodite in the eye. Getting erect was a new experience for him, it was difficult to completely cover with his thighs due to its huge size.

Without waiting for an answer, Aphrodite crawled forwards and smirked at the young boy. Her breasts swayed as gravity tugged them down to the grass. Her shoulders moved slowly as she approached Ne Zha, glancing from his attractive face to his impressive bulge. Excited and eager, Aphrodite placed the tip of her index finger onto his bulge, sliding his skirt even further up onto his pelvis and belly. Her finger retreated after Ne Zha let out a high moan, but then poked him again in the same spot. There was a moisture accumulating at the location where she had prodded. A certain smell was also forming, and by now a small circle of wet, discolored fabric had formed at his crotch. Aphrodite snickered and moved her head forwards. Ne Zha could only see the golden locks of her scalp now, and jerked his body when he felt her teeth softly nibble and bite onto his penis from above his clothing. He gasped in pleasure, and relaxed his trembling legs. Ne Zha placed his hands onto Aphrodite's thin neck, sliding them up to her head. She continued her light teasing, gently biting him or licking at the moisture ridden area of where his penis was behind. Ne Zha's head had been secreting fluid onto the front of his shorts, and Aphrodite was finding this watery, smelly juice to her liking.

"Let me take care of this. I'm the _root_ of the problem after all." Aphrodite jokingly announced, emphasizing the word "root" by pinching whatever thick flesh she could at the base of Ne Zha's member with her thumb and index finger. His cock was aching, it was pushing up against the front of his trousers and desired to be more intimately caressed. Aphrodite raised the young boy's legs and slid his trousers off of his legs, moving them as well as the bands at his calves down to his bell anklets. The boy spread his legs and sat his bare buttocks onto the jungle floor, enjoying the soft touch of the earth upon his skin and muscle. Aphrodite tried to hide her surprise when she observed Ne Zha's fully erect, rigid member. It twitched and jumped, standing upwards and solid in its masculine splendor.

"Oh my, this is beautiful!" Aphrodite finally sputtered out, moving her head side to side as she scanned his cock from top to bottom. Ne Zha curled his belly as he slid down the front of the Manticore statue, his lotus cuirass and the back of his head were scraping against the chilled stone but he ignored the discomfort. The boy felt glad when the Goddess expressed her satisfaction at his cock, a small pride had blossomed in his core.

The vixen slid herself forwards and sat on her bent legs. She supported her upright torso by resting onto her knees, shins, and the tops of her high-heel covered feet. The weight of her breasts always did bring a slight strain to her shoulders, so she took care not to pain them too much. Aphrodite built up spit in her mouth and then dragged her palm and fingers over her tongue. She spread her slimy saliva onto Ne Zha's hot penis, stroking it and lathering it with her spit. The boy grunted with an almost feminine moan when he felt Aphrodite's hot, raw hands on his cock. She tugged at his burning penis, stretching his skin up and down as she lubed his cock up with slippery spit. Aphrodite looked down to her breasts and allowed a single, viscous trickle of saliva to fall onto her tits. She continued to do this, spreading her spit onto her breasts as she stroked Ne Zha with her sticky, wet hands.

"You do this too, boy. We both want to get nice and wet." Aphrodite encouraged, smiling at Ne Zha. Her vagina was moist now as well, but she wouldn't go that far with this boy. She was a married woman and adding a minor to her list of adulterous sex partners just wouldn't sit right with her and many, many others. Ne Zha spat onto his hands and moved them to her nipples, pinching her big pink tits and rubbing her wide areolas. Aphrodite sighed and moaned softly, whispering soothing and dirty words of encouragement to Ne Zha. The Goddess of Love expertly judged that her breasts were sufficiently lubed up now, so she clapped her tits together and swept her knees forwards.

"Lean back and just enjoy. If you feel like something is coming, tell me immediately. Okay?" the Goddess passionately ordered. Ne Zha let out a weak, anxious sound of agreement. His scrotum appeared to melt down onto his thighs, sinking deeper between his legs. Ne Zha's cock twitched once more, sending a dribble of seminal fluid out from his urethra and down to his veined shaft. Aphrodite slid her breasts forwards and locked his cock in between her cleavage. She moved her breasts over the sides of his long and thick cock, slathering more spit onto his penis. The friction of her wet breasts sinking onto his penis and rubbing against his sensitive skin sent an immediate blast of overwhelming pleasure to Ne Zha's mind. His loins were numbed a bit as the soothing feeling of Aphrodite's breasts onto his cock spread throughout his loins and buttocks.

The Goddess bent her forearms and placed her hands in front of the respective shoulder of the arm they belonged to. With this, she could squeeze her massive tits together and tighten her slippery hold on Ne Zha's penis. The sides of her forearms, as well as her elbows nestled against her tits, pressing onto them and tightening her hold onto Ne Zha's cock. Aphrodite sent another trickle of spit down onto his glans. The hot, bubbly fluid and warm flesh that was rubbed onto his head stimulated the boy like nothing before. He clenched his belly and groaned, touching the grass below him as entire sheets of pleasure glossed and polished his fat cap. Aphrodite laughed and moved her cleavage up and down onto his cock, smothering it and fully enveloping his dick in her bouncy mounds. She sighed and grunted along with Ne Zha, springing her bent legs along with her body as it bobbed onto his cock. Ne Zha bounced his pelvis in return to her movements, roughly sliding his bent legs against the ground with every pelvic movement. He smoothly and quickly pumped hot breaths out of his mouth, crying out every so often with a shrill groan.

Ne Zha was gratifying himself by driving his cock into Aphrodite's tits and separating them. Her breasts swept against the bumpy texture of his shaft and the sensitive flesh of his squishy crown. The spit coated his penis fairly well, and proved to be great lubrication. However, every so often the cooling saliva would need to be refreshed with a fresh layer of sticky, stringy spit. His head and shaft glistened as it was titty-fucked, and he could feel his testicles tingle in ecstasy. Aphrodite transferred her hands to the sides of her fleshy mounds to hold them like handles, and began to move her breasts in a unique pattern. She slid each of her breasts in inverse order as she bobbed onto his cock, making sure to squeeze and hug his penis with as much slippery skin and bouncy flesh as she could. This produced even more euphoria to Ne Zha, who was practically intoxicated by pleasure. He dug into the ground with his fingers and clenched his buttocks, relieving hard sighs from his mouth as his release approached. Ne Zha wrinkled his tight abdomen, tightening his fair-skinned belly as he gritted out,

"I feel like I'm going to blow!"

Aphrodite gasped and fought his cock, forcing her breasts in rapid fashion up and down over his penis. She stroked his cock with her titties until the tip of his penis swelled and ejaculated. Ne Zha grunted loudly and held out his erotic moan, jerking his pelvis as his swollen cock squeezed out four to five lengthy jets of viscous sperm. The sides of the boy's face were numb, and his soaring mind was struggling to regain a hold of his core. His rope-like discharge of bitter, sticky milk clung onto Aphrodite's skin and trickled down her breasts. She laughed and encouraged Ne Zha with more dirty talk, puckering her lips and wagging her tongue as if she was going to suck the head of his penis. Ne Zha continued to groan and sigh, shutting his eyes tightly and wriggling his hips. Aside from his pelvis and groin, his body felt relaxed. Ne Zha could feel warm streams of his cum force their way up the inside tube of his cock and out of his sensitive urethra, encouraged by the flexing flesh of his penis.

Ne Zha's testicles had shrunken inwards and tightened when he expended his cum. He had blindly fired his long streams of hot ejaculate onto Aphrodite's chest, forming creamy and messy splats of gooey sperm on her fair skin. His erupting cock had managed to spurt cum up onto her throat and chin, and it all came sliding down to fall onto her heaving, fomented titties. The two of them panted in unison. Aphrodite rubbed his salty cum onto her tits, expressing her lecherous satisfaction at her own salacious performance. Ne Zha was grinning, trying to recover from his first ejaculation. His slick penis had gone a little limp, but still retained its swollen girth and leaked sperm. It drooped over to the side, sending a drop of his young cum onto his previously unsoiled sash, staining the clothe with a reminder of his encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

(Egyptian)

Ne Zha disliked the sandy, arid arena that the Egyptian Pantheon were most familiar to. The dusk and dawn had merged to form a marvelous sky above the battlegrounds. One half was a radiant sun within a clear blue sky and the other was a maelstrom of billions of spectacular stars inside of colorful cosmic shading. The obelisks and statues decorating the illustrious battlefield were impressive as well, and there was always intense combat in the central nexus of the battlefield. However beautiful this arena was, it was still a less favorable region as compared to the battlefields of the Olympian Invasion or Asgardian Assault. Ne Zha zoomed out of his team's base and passed by towering obelisks and jackal-headed Egyptian statues. The architecture in some of the region was flawless. Ne Zha's Wind Fire Wheels left hot trails of flames onto the already sun scorched ground. The beating star was punishing the location with its dehydrating solar glory. Ne Zha missed his homeland, where the climate conditions were not so arid and dry. Vegetation was sparse, as was shade. The only location that seemed to be comfortable was the much sought for central lane, where an oasis of sorts had been established amid an unnatural circle of glyphs. Most of the stone walls in this region had gorgeous hieroglyphics etched into their orange surfaces, and braziers of glowing, dancing green fire seemed to be placed everywhere. Wonderful pyramids with golden tips were observed to be in the distance, surrounding this vast location. Even further were massive mountains encircling the landscape, not a speck of life was seen on them. Fallen pillars and huge, unlit braziers were spread out in the open expanses of the jungle. They behaved like barriers, and were proof of the fallen architecture the Gods and Goddesses had toppled when they warred.

Ne Zha was spinning his spear weapon in his hands, both ends of his sash fluttering behind him with a graceful sway, when he arrived at the right-most control location. Minions were already battling with their curved metal weapons and battle-axes. There were no enemy Gods or Goddesses in sight. Additionally, Ne Zha observed how the Sand Guardian, defeated and tamed by an ally earlier in the war, was assisting his forces in pushing through the power shrines. A floating island of stone with an obelisk placed onto it were hovering above the Sand Guardian, appearing like an antennae. The mystical humanoid being charged blasts of burning sand between his hands and fired them at the enemy minions. These attacks resulted in gruesomely afflicted victims, whose skin and bones had been burned or corroded harshly by the volleys of flaming sand. This devastating artillery was definitely a necessary asset to possess in this theater of war.

With this ease of mind, Ne Zha decided to visit the stone temple where the Olympian Harpies usually nested. His magical abilities regenerated much quicker when he possessed a blue idol of Mana stimulation, and the Harpies were famous for possessing these items. He approached the doorway and peeked inside, taking care not to accidentally fall into the deep pockets of water that formed on the wide approach to the building. The entire ruined temple was empty, spacious as well. The glowing magical symbol on the ground was spotless, vibrant as it illuminated the floor. Ne Zha was about to exit the temple when he heard a young and womanly voice exclaim with a playful tone of voice,

"Not so fast!"

The young boy did not identify where the projectile had come from, but he could certainly feel a solid, heavy net of sorts collide into his torso. He was sent reeling backwards on his Wind Fire Wheels, sliding a foot behind the doorway before his body completely locked up. Thick weaves of some odd material paralyzed his body. He was frozen in place, and could feel a sharp pain in his chest and neck. Slowly, a tall Goddess entered the temple with her long-bow fully drawn and an arrow notched onto one of its three glimmering strings. She paused and lowered her bow, folding it up behind her back. With a coy giggle, the Goddess approached Ne Zha and conjured a glass bottle of green liquid onto her palm from thin air. She uncorked the potion and moved its mouth to Ne Zha's lips.

"I'm sorry! Drink up now, I never desired to hurt you in the first place." she softly confessed while nourishing the boy. His open mouth felt strange as the magical potion of health slid down his esophagus without his involuntary swallowing reflex taking action. The pain in his body soon faded away, and he was at his full vitality once more. Ne Zha had heard of this certain Egyptian Goddess, the caring yet brutally lethal Weaver of Fate. Her name was Neith, and she had just captured Ne Zha in a bind of spiritual threads.

Neith was very tall, and possessed an alluring medium build covered over by smooth, creamy and dark-olive skin. Two golden, continuous stripes were tattooed onto most of her body, moving from her legs up to her shoulders. Her curvy, sleek figure was lean and flexible, suitable for a nimble Goddess such as herself. Neith wore heels that accentuated how slender and lengthy her tanned legs were. The roundness of her curvy waist and cute, well developed breasts was emphasized by her terribly revealing clothing. Her gossamer bikini top covered the tips of her breasts and left everything about her sexy bosom exposed. She wore no trousers, only a decorated thong of thin fabric. Aside from serpent jewelry and long cuffs, Neith wore a colorful gorget of blue and yellow beads, a single red gem stud being the highlight of her cultural necklace. Ne Zha found it amusing how her necklace's color coordination matched with her thong. Neith's medium-sized black hair was fashioned into a bob, with thin locks coming down the sides of her attractive face. Gold bands were at the tips of these locks, gleaming along with her gold colored serpent jewelry. A crown of sorts was placed on top of Neith's head. This crown was a symbolic, familiar trademark to Neith. It was recognizable by almost all due to its unique shape and beautiful green crystal.

Neith's face was shaped nicely. Her jawline was soft, but not too masculine or rounded. Her lips were plump and light in color. Traditional Egyptian tattoos were located at her eye sockets, where two milky brown irises stared out at Ne Zha from under her thin, black eyebrows. Her nose was short and straight, like her chin. As Ne Zha took in the splendor of Neith's body, he could feel that the strength of the spirit weaving was beginning to falter. However, before it could fully fall apart, Neith took away his spear and Wind Fire Wheels. She slid them over to a corner of the temple, placing her bow and quiver there as well. Neith moved towards Ne Zha and leaned her face extremely close to his. He noticed that her warm breath smelled pleasant, as did her silky hair. Gently, the Goddess spoke to Ne Zha as she caressed his face.

"I...hello there, precious...aren't you just handsome and...delicious looking" Neith stammered out, darting her eyes all over his raised face. She paused her gentle speech for a moment before she placed her silky lips onto his own with a sudden force. The dry air had made them lose some moisture, from Neith's mouth quickly alleviated that mild concern. Ne Zha blinked in surprise, but then shut his eyes and felt himself sink to the ground as the spirit threads loosened. Neith held onto the back of his head and continued to kiss him, licking her mouth lips onto his and moving her mouth with passionate motions. Her head craned down to be level with the boy, and soon she was hugging him close to her muscular belly as he reached up to her shoulders and kissed her in return. Although it was sudden, Ne Zha was enjoying this pleasant intimacy with the gorgeous Egyptian Goddess that had appeared before him.

"I think...I'm totally in...love...with your face and body..." Neith sighed in between moments of rest. The kissing was becoming sloppy and wet now, and both her and Ne Zha were beginning to feel the initial signs of arousal. His hands gently explored the smooth, tan skin of her lightly defined abdomen. Her belly felt nice and firm, and soon Ne Zha's hands came up from caressing her naval indent and up to her chest, where he slowly removed the negligible clothe covering her breasts.

Her nipples were small, light-brown circles with an even darker bud of small, hardening flesh located in the center of her areloas. Ne Zha caressed her breasts with his small hands. He cupped a tit in each hand and rubbed them with his fingers. His palms scraped against her nipples, forcing a shiver of excitement out of Neith's body. Her eyes were shut and her brows were furrowed. She continued to kiss Ne Zha, sucking in air with every free moment as she surrendered her body to his touches. The boy merrily massaged her titties, going so far as to pinch the tips of her breasts. After some time, Neith moved her mouth away from the boy's lips. Her eyes were narrowed, appearing glossed over in lust. A thin string of transparent saliva was connecting her lower lips to Ne Zha's mouth. She brought her wrist to her mouth and smirked as she wiped it away. Her other arm went to cover her breasts from his view. She glanced backwards at the open temple doorway, and smiled to herself when she concluded that the coast was still clear. The taste of Ne Zha's saliva in her mouth was pleasant, although it did feel lukewarm and slimy.

"You're a nice kisser, little boy. Now sit down and let me see all of your lovely body. I just want to eat it up."

Neith's voice had become a slight bit husky, and she was wide-eyed as Ne Zha pulled his cuirass and white tunic over his head, tossing them to the floor. His pectorals and abdomen were slim and well defined, flat and hairless yet strong. His nipples were small, but had already hardened. He placed his hands on the waistband of his shorts and glanced to Neith. She seemed to be intensely focused on his crotch after immersing herself in the sight of his muscular torso. With small pride, Ne Zha dropped his shorts and revealed himself completely, exposing his erect cock to the Goddess. It seemed as if she had been taken aback by a sudden blow. Her head went to one side and she expressed disbelief when she took in the sight of Ne Zha's hard cock. Her eyes were locked onto his penis and scrotum as she leaned backwards, covering her mouth with both hands while blocking her nipples from view with her forearms.

"Whooooah, that is... big." Neith bluntly stated. She suddenly began to chuckle, still in awe of the dimensions of Ne Zha's penis. Her mouth began salivating, and she felt her loins ache as her arousal grew. However, Neith was still a Goddess with standards and morals. Time was short and having sex with a boy would just be wrong. Nevertheless, Neith was anxious to have a taste of Ne Zha's dick for herself. She stared intently on the swollen curves to his bulging penis, feeling her taste buds twinge. His head was thick, like the throbbing veins pulsing under his clean skin. The shading of his cock was nice and creamy. There was no unpleasant or electric aroma to his crown, just the scent of his musky seminal fluids. His testicles were large and round, bulbous in shape and overflowing from between his slim thighs. Neith wanted to see and feel his buttocks as well, which were a bit more fair in color than the rest of his body. The sun had made Ne Zha perspire during the battle, and his trek to the temple had managed to produce a moist softness to his genitals and underarms.

"Lean against the wall. This might feel strange, but trust me, the end will just be so much more sweeter." Neith ominously commanded, snickering as she guided Ne Zha to the wall. He pressed his back and buttocks onto the chilled stone wall, shuddering for a moment. His heart was already beating incredibly quick, and his breathing was audible enough to cut the mostly silent air. Neith conjured a few silvery threads and tested their strength with her hands, tugging on the ends of each thread. She crossed one leg over her calf and held herself against the wall with one hand, placing it directly next to Ne Zha's head.

"You have beautifully long hair. The mark on your forehead is also cute. But your best feature...is this." The Goddess whispered, leaning in to speak at his left ear. Neith grasped a good portion of his cock with her slender fingers. Her one hand held the threads while the other moved its fingers to his head. There, Neith glided her palms onto his crown so she could slather his precum onto her hand. Neith then brought this hand up to her mouth and took a long lick. The fluids were sharp and bitter, but she liked how they tingled her tongue. Neith coated her palm with thick spit and then brought it down to his cock. Ne Zha closed his eyes and stiffened up his body, grunting as his sensitive penis was stroked and twisted by Neith's soft fingers. Her hands went back and forth along his penis, squeezing him or relaxing their grip so she could slide her wet palms and fingers over the skin and head of his penis. Neith stared into Ne Zha'a face as she stroked him, noticing how the spit was cooling too quickly. With that, she giggled to herself and crouched down. Neith kept her body upright by standing on her bent legs, accentuating her calf muscles and quads. The hooded snake jewelry on her leg hugged her firm muscle. She bent her back so that her breasts were pushed forwards with her stomach, proudly displaying her naked figure's slim build and alluring curves of soft tissue. Her waist was elegantly shaped, combining with the sexy hump of her trim belly and the indents of her hip-bones.

Neith transferred the spirit string from her hands to Ne Zha's penis, where she wrapped the threads around the very base of his cock. This pressure forced his penis to swell and appear bloated, further enlarging his member. He jerked his body, prompting Neith to ascend from the temple floor.

"O-ow! What is that? What did you do?" Ne Zha worriedly spoke, concerned about the health of his erect penis. Neith caressed his hair and kissed him fully on the lips, now penetrating his mouth with her tongue. Her flexible, lively tongue wriggled about inside of his mouth. It swirled onto his own. It also licked his gums and teeth, and soon Neith was sucking onto his tongue. She gasped when she let go of his lips, smiling with her perfect teeth at the dazed young boy. His penis twitched, and Ne Zha moaned, expressing his dislike for the cock ring of tight threads by shutting his eyes and grimacing.

"Relax. This is going to feel amazing, just trust me. I love you too much to ever hurt you." she passionately confessed, soothing the boy with her sweet and sincere words. Neith could half-believe what she was saying herself, Ne Zha had truly captured her heart. Funny, she had been the one to literally capture him first.

After admitting and professing her love for the boy, Neith once more crouched down so her face would be at his member. It looked mighty and pained, and Neith was eager to nurture the penis and soothe the throbbing flesh. Neith held onto his cock with both hands, teasing the tip of his sensitive head with her fingertips while holding the bottom of his cock like a handle. She flexed it up to his pelvis so she could perform oral sex onto his balls. Neith's tongue snaked out of her mouth and dragged itself onto one of Ne Zha's loose testicles. The boy moaned loudly when Neith's hot tongue lapped at his hairless, loose scrotum. She moved her lips onto his balls, and tried to suck on both of his nuts at once. They were so large that she could not fit both of them onto the tongue. So with that, Neith slurped onto one fat testicle after the other. Her warm breaths tickled Ne Zha's scrotum and thighs as her tongue and silky lips sucked or licked his genitals. Neith's lower lip slid itself against the surface of his round balls as she rooted her upper lip directly below the base of his shaft. Her tongue licked side to side against his balls, slathering saliva onto his large scrotum while juggling his shapely testicles within her mouth.

Ne Zha could feel the loose skin of his scrotum fold and roll along with his testicles as Neith's hot mouth played with them. He grinned as she did this, his eyes shut as his nostrils huffed out sharp breaths. Neith was making wet noises emanate loudly from her mouth. Her mouth was overflowing with the skin and sizable nuts. She nibbled or bit onto his scrotum, tugging it or stretching it with her mouth while looking erotically up to Ne Zha's torso and face. His hands were holding onto the walls, forming balled fists that trembled with his knees. Neith slid her hand up and down Ne Zha's penis as she sucked his balls, moving her hand in a twisting fashion. She stopped this and began to lick the underside of his scrotum. Neith was gliding her palm against the slippery tip of his head while slowly rubbing the top of her wrist against his shaft's underbelly with her other hand. All of these soft motions of stroking and caressing were driving Ne Zha wild.

"Puh..please just suck it! I want your mouth." Ne Zha pleaded in his high-pitched, excited young voice. It had yet to deepen, and this young tone melted Neith's heart. Her lips formed a coy smile, and she licked her tongue up from his scrotum and onto the underside of his shaft. When Neith's hot, wet tongue scraped against the skin of his penis Ne Zha clenched his abdomen and desperately felt the need to cum. She had built him up for an ejaculation with her hands, and was now just doing excessive oral gratification.

Neith removed one of her hands and placed the other onto the mid portion of his cock, wrapping her fingers around the shaft. Her mouth came up to his head, where she stretched her jaws and enveloped his entire cap into her mouth. Her lips went past the ridges of his salty glans and moved down to his retreated foreskin. Her tongue latched onto his head and slowly licked its way across the surface of his glans. Her wet, warm mouth and silky lips sucked onto his penis as she bobbed her head back and forth onto his cap. Ne Zha was groaning hard, curling his toes and feeling a numbness on the sides of his face as well as his hips. He threw his chin up and grunted, softly whinging as Neith went back and forth onto his crown as her hand stroked his shaft. The friction between his sweaty flesh and her slippery hands felt very pleasant to the boy, and her suction and warmth onto his sensitive penis was lighting a fire in his core. His testicles shrunk into his scrotum because of his vehement desire to cum. His veins pulsed along with his twitching member, that was now so swollen that a new shade of violet coloring was appearing on the veins on his cock.

Neith stretched his foreskin back to reveal the sensitive flesh at the neck of his penis. Her tongue swirled around his head and then down to his neck, where she rubbed the tip of her tongue onto the exposed pink meat as well as under his foreskin. Neith moved her lips back to the tip of his cock. Her tongue slapped itself against the sides of his head in a rapid fashion. His glistening cap was now smothered in frothy saliva and precum. She moved his cock to the right and licked along his shaft, going slowly up and down his meat with her warm tongue. Neith returned to her sucking, and soon starting to deepthroat his cock with a slow and steady approach. She would distend her jaw as far as she could when her mouth went forwards onto his crown and shaft. When she was returning, her lips would lock down onto his shaft and suck as she pulled her mouth up. Her throat was becoming agitated with each deep gag. Neith puffed out warm breaths onto Ne Zha's penis as she sucked him, sliding her hand up and down his cock alongside her mouth. The further stimulation of her stroking and warm breaths was encouraging the boy to ejaculate much too strongly now. He grabbed Neith's head with his small hands and pulled her head onto his cock. He slid his huge member further into her mouth, enjoying how it forcibly traveled over her smooth tastebuds and reached the area near the back of her throat. Neith's cheeks were now blown out instead of being sucked in, and tears were forming at her eyes. She grabbed onto his buttocks and massaged his firm bottom. Her hands spread his cheeks and caressed his thighs, pinching his skin as he began to buck his pelvis into her mouth. Her lips pulled themselves back against his slick cock, and her wide mouth was trembling from the young boy's forceful thrusts.

"I want to come! Take the threads off, please!" Ne Zha croaked out, grunting as his pelvis moved in an automatic fashion against Neith's face. Her cheeks were reddened and she was gagging. Neith was pouring saliva out of the corners of her mouth and over her stretched lips. She moved her fingers to the spirit threads and with a swift, simple motion, untied them.

Ne Zha's eyes shot open and he screamed in ecstasy. Neith let out a muffled shout as well, closing her eyes and swallowing the viscous jets of sperm that Ne Zha fired into her gullet. Her tongue was fomented with his bitter sperm as he clenched his ass and shoved his penis forwards. Hot cum glazed over Neith's gums and teeth, sliding down her esophagus as she swallowed glob after glob of his boy sperm. The sticky fluids even managed to escape from her cock-plugged mouth and drizzle onto the floor between her bent legs. Neith's chin quivered as Ne Zha's testicles flattened and pressed against it. The boy squeezed even more sperm out of his cock and blasted Neith's throat with another discharge of smelly cum. She managed to pull away from his cock after swallowing for an entire minute. There was a stuffed feeling in the Goddess's belly. Once more Ne Zha had felt his penis flex as it forced sperm out of the head's narrow slit.

Her mouth was a complete swamp of milky, semi-transparent sperm. Cum was under her tongue, hanging from the roof of her mouth, even clinging onto the membranes in her throat. Neith was very fortunate that no amount of sperm traveled through her sinuses and out her nose. Sperm drooled out of her mouth and hung over her glazed lips and chin. The sperm's consistency was like that of syrup. Neith appeared completely overwhelmed, but was feeling accomplished and even more intimate with Ne Zha. She closed her eyes and smiled with glimmering, cum-stained teeth when Ne Zha bucked his pelvis once more and stroked out a final glob of sperm. The stringy jet of thick cum splattered onto one side of her face, with a few twisted strands reaching over her nose and cheeks to the other side. It trickled down her face, cooling off as it bonded and clumped together onto her skin in a sticky layer.

"Oh no! Here, use my sash to clean your face." Ne Zha worriedly exclaimed. He had mostly recovered from his ejaculation and was drifting back into reality. Neith just laughed and stood up. She covered her exposed nipples with the clothe of her bikini top and licked her fingers clean of ejaculate.

"I should have expected a flood like that to come after making you hold it in for so long. Was I right, though? Did it feel stunning, in the end?" the Goddess questioned, tilting her head at the boy. He blushed and hugged her, his head buried into her muscular belly.

"I guess that's a good enough answer. I need to wash this off. Good-bye, I'm afraid the battle is still going on and I can't just leave the minions or my allies for you."

"We'll meet again, Neith." Ne Zha confidently stated. He looked determined and grateful, and said her name aloud for the first time. Neith felt her heart flutter, and she smiled warmly to the boy. Ne Zha clothed himself as Neith exited the temple and began to return to base. She placed her bow behind her back and saluted him, winking at the young boy before vanishing. Ne Zha discovered the spirit thread she had used to bind his penis at his feet. He knelt down and shook his head, chuckling. Another special moment had come to the young boy, and he would cherish the memory forever.

He still thinks to himself these days, was it Neith's own work of fate for this series of events to unfold? Whatever the forces were, Ne Zha added another unforgettable moment to his fresh list of exciting encounters. He was secretly hoping that more would arrive soon.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hindu)**  
><strong>

Flowing banners of a multitude of colors and symbols. Completely stocked audience seating and aged stone architecture crafted by a master stonemason. A pleasant, radiant yet cloudy sky overlooked the wide lanes that breathed with gusts of fresh and crisp wind. Splendid castles were at either end of the central lanes, which were flanked by curvy jungle corridors. Striped tents with all manner of activity were propped up like festival stalls, yet were void of visitors. This was the Joust warground, where the Gods and Goddesses violently quarreled to the delight and favor of mortal onlookers. To either side of the crooked central lane was the jungle, a slim channel bordered by stone walls and vegetation, that housed camps and the nesting areas of monstrous beings. It was in a certain jungle that Ne Zha was located, absent from battle but not alone. The scarlet tents that were inhabited by the Cyclops Warriors were free for any to enter or exit. There was a lengthy period of time that followed the extermination of any of these camp's inhabitants, a couple hours or so was the average time before these beings were mystically returned to life by incomprehensible forces of nature. Once a god or Goddess had slain the warriors, their bodies would vanish and only reappear when the time was reached. Until then, the camps remained ghostly and lifeless. One of these camps had its leftmost tent shut out to the exterior world. The thick curtain that behaved like a doorway to the tent was drawn to a close, and the tall tent appeared quiet from the outside. Inside of the serene camp's closed tent was Ne Zha and a blue-skinned Goddess of War. Her name was Kali, and she was the ferocious Hindu Goddess of Destruction.

The floor of the tent had various rugs and clothe sheets thrown over it, producing a colorful yet disorganized array of soft flooring. The inside of the tent was dark, with a thin and solid shaft of light coming in from a tear inside of the tent's conical roof. Radiant light streamed onto the bare back of Ne Zha's young figure. Kali smiled at him and sensually spoke,

"Go on and put it in. You look like you might break me, but I want to feel it for myself."

Ne Zha swallowed and nodded, staring intensely at her livid vagina. His meaty crown connected with her velvety lips, and he pushed himself into a pussy for the first time. Kali's lubricated lips and vestibule glided over the smooth head of cock, sucking him in to the entrance of her cunt. His penis poked into the tight hole and slid itself past the bumpy rims of her vaginal entrance. Ne Zha felt his penis contract as it dug into her hot, fleshy walls. Kali sighed loudly with erotic relief, overpowered for a moment by the rough insertion of Ne Zha's raw penis penetrating her cunt. The boy was shaking, groaning as he pulled his penis back from within her so a stronger thrust forwards could follow his initial invasion.

His shoulders and spine were stretched and flexed as he moved his entire body along with every one of his loving thrusts and shoves. Kali was on the floor, her legs folded up to her head, where she held onto each oh her ankles with a single hand. Her lower back was raised above the ground, the bare skin of her spine was rubbing onto the fabric beneath her body. Possessing two more free hands located at the sides of her folded legs,, Kali used them to intimately lace her fingers between Ne Zha's own. He gripped her hands and squeezed them, fucking her with a steady pace as he pushed her knuckles onto the ground with every shove. The sleek bend pf Kali's back was curled even more as Ne Zha's pelvis smacked harder against her. Ne Zha adored the luscious curves of Kali's firm ass and sexy thighs. The ovular shape of her strong calves appeased him, along with the sight of her small, pointed feet and curling toes. The blue pigmentation to her skin had been an alien sight to Ne Zha in the beginning. However he seemed to have responded positively by becoming even more aroused when he observed the muscles beneath her blue skin move along with her erotic body, or the sheen of the sunlight on her sweaty skin. Her mound was large, round, and hairless. Her puffy labia lips caressed his long member as it slid in and out of her tight cunt with small squelching sounds. Kali's ass cheeks jiggled whenever Ne Zha collided against them with his pelvis and swaying, fat scrotum. He loved feeling his testicles smack and sink into the cleft of Kali's bubbly and firm buttocks. Tingles of warm pleasure coursed through his loins as his penis was sucked on by the slick folds of Kali's tight pussy.

Ne Zha was on his knees and toes, curling the small digits as his raw knees scratched against the soft rugs underneath him. His naked body moved at a modest pace on top of Kali's indecently exposed figure. Her boots were gone, and her loincloth was torn away to reveal her bald, azure pubis and the dark-pink flesh of her aroused vagina. The red clothe on her torso had been clipped to reveal her shivering breasts, dark-blue nipples, and the lightly sculpted muscle of her blue-skinned belly. The boy's own lightly chiseled abdominal muscles and pectorals were sprinkled in beads of his sweat, and his face was contorted into a concentrated expression of euphoric submission. His wet lips were formed into an indecent "o" shape that huffed out hot, hard breaths. His hair swayed along with his head as he pushed and pulled at Kali's body with his cock. His ribcage could be seen from behind the muscular flesh of his strong chest, where his hard nipples were also located. His huge penis was wet from the vaginal fluids of Kali's aroused pussy. She was slathering the juices inside of her vaginal canal all onto Ne Zha's solid, meaty member as he slammed his hard cock into her body over and over.

His skin was stretched as his penis was dragged on by Kali's hot, slippery cunt. His penis moved upwards inside of her, evoking wondrous feelings of pleasure between both partners. Kali's glowing irises complimented her long, black eyelashes and dark-blue lips. Her attractive facial features morphed second after second as Ne Zha's massive penis stretched apart her insides and banged against her cervix. Her sensitive vaginal canal's walls were repeatedly scraped against and poked. The prodding invader was hot and hard, and the bumpy texture of Ne Zha's veined shaft was producing sensational friction that drove Kali wild. She wrinkled her belly and grunted loudly when Ne Zha's large, squishy crown managed to smack onto her g-spot after his penis flexed upwards once more. He was moving balls deep into Kali, slapping against her warm and wet cunt in a staccato rhythm.

Kali moaned and wailed, crying out in erotic squeals and sighs as she felt her core clench together and her hips go numb. Ne Zha threw his weight along with his thrusts, trying to reach as far inside of Kali as he could, pushing the woman's ass down onto the floor with every buck and push. His head was already familiar to the constricted feeling inside of Kali's bumpy vagina, and his shaft was hungry for the pleasurable grip of her cunt. Kali's once narrow slit was forced wide open as Ne Zha's raw cock slithered in and out of her voluminous pussy. Kali held out her erotic groans and sighs of ecstasy as Ne Zha quickened his pace. His buttocks clenched together with every one of his pelvic thrusts, quivering whenever he felt Kali try and suck his retreating penis back into her cunt by coiling onto his shaft and head. Transparent juices dribbled off of his penis and onto his large scrotum, which trembled alongside Kali's ass and thighs.

Kali moaned and pulled her legs further back, touching her long locks of black hair against her bare ankles. The thick braids of black hair on the sides of her head were tucked beneath her legs, and shook with her body and head piece as Ne Zha pounded it with his erotic tempo. Her other two hands were laced with Ne Zha's fingers. Their hands moved side to side as the boy parted his arms and repeatedly pushed his waist against her. He angled his knees in separate directions and pumped harder into Kali's cunt. His penis plunged her insides up and down, stirring them up with his slippery cock as his crown forcefully knocked against her g-spot. Kali's shattered voice grunted out gibberish as she rolled her eyes up and contracted her vagina and abdomen. Her climaxes arrived with every smack Ne Zha delivered to her g-spot. Kali came with every one of his thrusts, practically losing almost all sense of reality as her body experienced spectacular waves of euphoria and pleasure. It was as if she was in intense estrus, yowling moans and extended wails of pleasure all the while praising Ne Zha's penis for its outrageous size and magnificent power.

Her nipples and clitoris were so erect and beautiful that Ne Zha judged them the highlight of her sexual regions. Kali's ass shook as she muttered a garbled trail of nonsense, sighing and moaning loudly. She erupted out climaxes as fast as Ne Zha fervently bucked into her. The contracting motions, curling inside of her vagina had pushed him over the edge. After burrowing a vast majority of his thick penis inside of Kali's tight cunt sleeve, Ne Zha's clenched buttocks and hips trembled while the rest of his body relaxed. His scrotum shrunk in and began to squeeze hot jizz through his cock and into Kali's cunt. When she felt warm splatters of his sperm collide against her inner walls and bond together inside of her womb, she reached another orgasm. This one was the pinnacle, the one that made her entire body shake and sway as she shouted and cursed with sexually charged squeals or moans. The boy voiced his release with drawn out statements of drowsy victory. His breathing was low and deliberate, and a bead of sweat fell off of his temple and onto Kali's sexy, slender belly.

Ne Zha grunted and clenched his teeth, throwing his head back as Kali's tongue exited her mouth and stabbed at the air. Her eyes were shut and her face was expressing a gleeful look of sexual victory and overwhelming pleasure as a wonderful warmth spread through her cunt. Ne Zha pounded against her sticky thighs and slick pussy, sliding his beefy cock in and out of her wet channel as he spurted more jets of his milky-white and viscous sperm inside of her. The young boy jutted his belly out and held onto the root of his shaft, squeezing it firmly as he felt himself spew load after load of sperm. His bulging head and swollen veins flexed with his shaft's tissue as hot cum discharged itself from his urethra in wonderful, arcing ropes and globs. Kali's wet insides were covered in Ne Zha's spooge. It dribbled out of her pussy and between her cheeks, clinging into the inside of her ass cleft. Ne Zha's pelvis was smeared with his cum and Kali's own semen, forming a sticky mixture that smelled raunchy and electric.

Ne Zha exited her flooded pussy and gently stroked his cock. Thick trickles of his milky sperm fell in heavy drops onto the rugs below. Kali's pussy was overflowing with his sperm, and much of it was dribbling across her blue skin. Ne Zha's cock retained its thick girth, his veins were still visibly swollen but his length had diminished and his head was shrinking. The boy panted hard, his chest was heaving as he recovered from his ejaculation. It had put him into a stupor, one that had overwhelmed his mind. His thoughts rushed to him, and he felt his sated lust dwindle. Ne Zha moved to the side, leaving Kali's body. He fell flat his back next to the Hindu assassin, holding onto one of her four hands as he spread his limbs out onto the ground. Kali's legs fell to the floor, her knees were bent and angled away from each other to expose her adulterated cunt's image in full view. Her voluminous breasts were resting onto her chest, hanging off to each side of her rib-cage while gently moving along with her loud breathing.

"So, how was your first time?" the Goddess smugly remarked. She glanced over to the young boy and smiled, noting her body's size in comparison to his own slender figure. The two partners were recovered from their exhausting climaxes quickly, but their desire for intercourse had sharply fallen. Bodily chemicals of arousal had stopped pumping and coursing through their bodies. Only now were their bodies breaking out of the sore exhaustion that intense sexual exercise produced. Ne Zha grinned, panting and relaxing his eyelids as he cozily rested onto the laid out clothe below.

"That. Was. Awesome! I never expected you to bait me here. Best decision of my life, hands down. Ah, no pun intended." the child replied. Kali mildly giggled, her heart swelled as she laid next to the wonderful boy. He had been enthusiastic to lose his virginity when the Hindu Goddess seductively invited the boy inside of the tent. Kali turned onto her side, propping her head up with one arm, the two others laid themselves onto the floor palms-down while her final hand reached across her torso and rested onto her belly. She tightly rubbed her wet thighs, relaxing a laid out leg in front of the other. The metal jewelry she wore clinked together as she moved her body to face him.

"I feel stuffed, your young seed is still coming out and my clothing is torn. You owe me for this, young one." she coyly spoke, her eyelids narrowed as she smirked at the boy. Ne Zha had found it startling when he observed how a serious Goddess such as Kali melted to him during their love-making. She had smoldered the image of the fetching boy into her mind and took initiative in seducing the prince. He had been concerned at first, but now felt an intimate connection to the Goddess who had taken his virginity.

"I'm afraid our time is almost up. I fear those one-eyed beasts shall be returned soon, and anyways I must not abstain from my duty to end the suffering this war brings." spoke the assassin. She addressed the issue at hand calmly and concisely, and Ne Zha felt even more admiration for her. Kali understood that this war between the deities was a terrible thing, but fighting was the only real way to rectify the situation.

The curves of her bare bottom and breasts enticed him, and he could not help but harden from the sight.

"Wait! I-I still have some left. One more time, pleeeeeeease?" he begged, Kali narrowed her eye-lids and gave the boy an amused look. Her eyes widened as his penis began to swell to its previous size again. She felt a shudder of arousal swim into her loins, and Kali clicked her tongue. Her hands went to her labia lips, and she spread them apart so Ne Zha could be mesmerized by the color of her wet cunt. She then brought it towards his face, and giggled as he opened his mouth and brought it to her pussy.


	4. Chapter 4

(Mayan)

The tropical battlefield most familiar to the Mayan pantheon was known for its grueling jungle combat and lane attrition. Massive, gloomy stone pyramids of Mesoamerican design overlooked this magnificent warground on two of its parallel sides. The multiple levels of these constructs were shaded gray and black colors aged through time. These steadfast buildings towered over the sage canopies of the lofty trees and their thin trucks. Winding branches held vines that draped over them, and dense vegetation filled out the jungle. Ancient, colorful designs of dedicated artistic magnificence were chiseled into the jungle's walls of rock. Bordering the jungle's depths and perimeter was fencing, stone hedges, as well as totems of well sculpted Mayan architecture. All possessed solid edges and angles on the stone they were cut from. Far off in every direction was a great, picturesque rainforest as well as an expansive canyon of grand rock and earth. The wide-leafed emerald fauna of the location adored the stone tiles embedded into the soil, and wide-mouthed braziers of warm fire decorated the region to provide illumination. The earth seemed to have cracked to reveal stalagmites in the vicinity of the jungle's camps and clearings. These spikes of rock held purple glows that gave them a magical aura. The center of the jungle was a flattop of smooth pale gray sandstone. The ground held hundreds of lines which were cut into its surface. Enormous faces and chiseled archways served as the landmarks to each faction's base and fountain. The flat tops of the pyramids seemed to reach the sky with their imposing size. The crisp blue sky was a combination of stormy, dark-purple clouds and smog with the brilliant rays and shafts of gold sunlight peeking over the fluffy, white clouds.

Ne Zha had accompanied a fresh detachment of friendly Mayan infantry through most of their lane. He was so deft with his spear-fighting prowess and the strength of his rings that he had been unharmed throughout any of the lane's skirmishes. The young boy decided that it would be wise to scout out the jungle, as it was his most comfortable battleground and he trusted in his speedy mobility. The smell of the jungle was rich with the earthy aroma of plant life and soil, as well as the scent of hard rock which had been exposed to the watery elements. The jungle's humidity was not harsh, but still apparent enough to cause slight discomfort. As he skated over the floor, the boy balanced his spear on his shoulders and swung his fearsome weapon around his body, enjoying the balance of the spear upon his lean figure and his mastery of the weapon's dimensions. The canopy and foliage of the tree branches helped hide many an ambush predator. As Ne Zha carefully darted along in his directionless side endeavor into the jungle, he was ignorant of his stalker.

Two large eyes peered at him with narrow, diamond-shaped pupils. Ne Zha silently skated towards the center of the jungle. He stopped at the massive design adorning one of the walls which faced the center of the sandstone flaptop, turning around with a sudden spin. The only remarkable thing behind him was the fading trail of fire that his wheels had left upon the floor. Raising one of his eyebrows in concern, the boy curled his closed lips and expressed the suspicion taking root in his mind. He crouched down, squatting onto his wheels with a perfect balance while planting the butt of his spear onto the floor. There was some perspiration on Ne Zha's forehead. He moved one hand to the length of his sash which hovered over his shoulders and neck. As he wiped his forehead, the boy obscured his vision with the vermilion haze of the sash fabric. It was then that he heard a terrific growl.

The boy gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards, only to feel a crushing weight smash into his body. Ne Zha dropped his spear with a rattle, and felt a pang of worry when he heard it clatter to the floor. He shoved his palms onto the weight before him, emphasizing the muscle of his young and slim arms as he struggled to push off whatever had ambushed him. Ne Zha grunted and whined in his high-pitched, enraged voice. Two huge hands appeared to be pinning him to the slightly cold stone floor. He could feel squishy pads sink down and flatten against his body from above his clothing. Ne Zha then heard a feminine voice clearly shout,

"Come, Suku! Return!"

The boy let out a heavy sigh of relief as he felt his warm, furry attacker spring off of him. Ne Zha had been knocked off of his Wind Fire Wheels, and planted the soles of his small, fair skinned feet onto the floor as he stood up and got out his Universe Rings for defense. He was prepared to toss them at the enemy, they were incredibly lethal chakram-like weapons that sliced and seared any hostiles he met. The animal from before was seen at the side of its master. She was a Goddess who wielded a purple-tipped spear weapon, which was seen resting onto one of her shoulders. Ne Zha scanned her over, wary of her control over the fearsome war beast at her legs.

The woman was quite young and had held a lively, feminine pitch in her voice. Her skin was olive in tone, and exotic but simple tattoos adorned her body. Her legs from her mid-thigh down were painted a tan color, the same shade was colored onto the tops of her slender shoulders and from her biceps down to her wrists. She wore knee-high, sole-less sandals that had a strapped front and solid brown back on her long and thin legs. A green skirt highlighted with gold edges and orange lengths, along with being decorated with dark feathers, clothed her waist. The stylish centerpiece of her belted skirt covered her groin and pelvic region. The Goddess had on a tight, very revealing, lacy green bikini-top that emphasized the round shape of her perky, modestly developed cleavage. Armor similar to manchettes or gauntlets protected her fore-arms and wrists. Large blue studs and make-up were seen beautifying the woman's outfit and appearance. Her thin neck held a wonderful necklace of grand scope hanging around it. The necklace was studded with blue pearls as well, it was a piece of Mayan jewelry that truly stood out on her body. Her lips were colored a dark plum shading, and to contrast the olive complexion of her good-looking face there was light layer of make-up going over her eyes and a pleasant blush on the edges of her cheeks. Her deep blue eyes stared down at Ne Zha with a friendly look, and the boy darted his own gaze away from her irises and towards her hair. There he saw how her wonderful headdress adorned her scalp. A green tiara, fringed with dark feathers and decorated with blue pearls, crowned her head. Jet-black hair stretched up to the tips of her headdress and was also styled into wide hoops on the sides of her head, decorated with hold bands.

The Goddess was a muscular young woman who had a height advantage over Ne Zha. The muscle of her toned abdominal region was quite a sight for the adolescent boy. The bone structure of her wide hipbones could be observed poking out from under the skin of her sexy waistline. The pack of muscles on her tan belly were highlighted by the indent of her naval cavity. Her breasts were firmly pushed towards each other and shelved to be displayed quite well due to the nature of the Goddess's bikini top. Ne Zha's wide eyes adored how there was a visible cleft between her firm mounds, and how the top's laces were flattened onto her skin due to their tight elasticity. The Goddess tilted her head and smirked at the boy.

"Just who might you be?" Awilix gently questioned. She looked down to Ne Zha's bold eyes with her own charming pair of irises. The boy harrumphed, raising one hand in front of him while the other remained behind his hunched over body, a universe ring firmly affixed into his fingers. Ne Zha narrowed his eyes and responded politely to the Goddess's request.

"It's Ne Zha."

Awilix nodded and decided to sit upon her jaguar, Suku. The great feline had nestled itself onto the floor, and Awilix bent forwards on the creature's back to pet it softly and scratch its throat.

"A nice name. My compatriots requested me to scout this jungle out for danger. It appears my loyal friend found you. My name is Awilix, now are you a friend or a foe?" she coyly asked, glancing sideways to the boy. Ne Zha pondered the question, darting his attention between Suku's menacing face and Awilix's calm expression. Ne Zha attached his rings back onto his slender waist and he confidently declared,

"A friend."

Awilix smiled at the boy, unknowingly sending a small flutter into his heart. Something about Ne Zha was making the woman feel at ease. She ignored her feelings, deciding to return to them later. For now, there was discussion to be had.

"Normally when I meet another divine we fight first and ask questions later. I'm glad that this incident didn't come to that." she confessed. Awilix sat straight up on Suku, which prompted the jaguar to rise as well.

"Woah! Please, calm the cat down. You don't want to fight? The big beast pounced on me earlier, whaddya' call that?" Ne Zha accusingly spat out. Awilix pursed her lips and cooed at Suku. She caressed the creature's neck and let out a small chuckle. This giggle sounded so delightful to Ne Zha, it warmed his heart to hear it.

"Sorry about that! Suku's just covering my back is all. Well, not right now."

Awilix laughed once more, this time with a bit more energy. Ne Zha felt a smile begin to dawn onto his own face, but he rolled his eyes as he tried to stop himself.

"I get it, you're riding the ca- yeah, I get it." he mumbled to himself. Awilix nudged Suku with her heel, and the jaguar stalked on all fours towards Ne Zha. The brave young boy steeled his resolve and stood frozen in place, prepared to make a move at a moment's notice. His spear was only a short distance away from him, while Awilix had hers clutched in her right hand.

"I like your choice of weapon." she giggled. Suku continued to stare Ne Zha, angling her head so that she her eyes were always locked onto him.

"Me too. Yours has a very pretty tip to it." the boy admitted. Awilix then felt a pang in her heart, one which made her perceive Ne Zha as something more than a boy. Awilix got off of Suku's furry, soft back and blew a kiss to her pet, which knelt down and bowed her head to her master. The sizable jaguar then vanished in a puff of dark-blue and black smoke, leaving no trace behind after the gas dispersed. She went to his spear and bent down. The sight of her athletic thighs and calves were extremely alluring to the boy, as well as how her short skirt managed to ride up and reveal the curves of her beautifully round cheeks. Awilix was very broad in regards to her hips and plush buttocks. Awilix stood up and turned around, and she took gliding steps towards Ne Zha with the two spears placed onto a respective shoulder.

The Goddess stopped in front of Ne Zha and put out his spear to him. The boy accepted his weapon from the woman with after a pause and an apprehensive look. He was also trying not to express the aching pain coming from his lower body as his cock strained against his shorts. Ne Zha bowed to her in a polite manner, enjoying the relief his penis felt as it was allowed to stretch more. It now pressed against his muscular abdomen. The indents and firmness of Ne Zha's toned belly stimulated the top of his cock, as well as his fleshy and bulbous head. The fabric of his shorts defined and clung against the shape of his penis quite well. Ne Zha silently hoped he would not be forced to fight the nice young woman before him. Awilix felt a curious affection to the boy, and continued to give him a tender stare. The timid shape of his lips and eyebrows matched well with the expression on his fearful face.

Something about his large eyes, his cute face, his muscular but short and thin physique, it all spoke to her in romantic undertones. She then noticed that the boy was breathing slightly harder. His gaze shifted about because he had suddenly decided to make avoiding eye-contact a priority. It was then that Awilix noticed the curvy length distended upwards along his pelvis from the boy's groin. The object was jutting out rather far from his crotch, because his clothing was very much constricted against whatever it was that was paining him. The rod of hot flesh was very stiff, and the fabric of the boy's white trousers had small wrinkles and stretched folds as it struggled to contain his cock. Ne Zha felt himself stiffen even more as he saw Awilix staring at his erect cock. The Goddess instantly recognized what exactly was ailing the boy, and her face soon expressed her surprise with a hint of disgust and embarrassment mixed in.

"Please, excuse me." Ne Zha sharply demanded. He turned around and began walking to where his fiery wheels lay on the ground. Awilix's eyes shamefully traveled to the sight of his boyish bottom, and she widened her eyes and gasped at her behavior. She turned away from the boy, feeling a quicker flow of blood begin to rush to her cheeks.

Awilix's body began to feel warmer as she thought of the boy's handsome looks, his unsure and noble attitude, and finally how masculine his thing had appeared to be. She was a Goddess who hadn't felt these sensations in a long time, and decided that there was no harm in taking action.

"Wait! Turn around, please." Awilix suddenly exclaimed. Ne Zha closed his eyes and sighed, cocking his head down to the floor. He held his spear tightly, and still felt the ache of his crotch as his cock expanded even more with blood, becoming meatier and more rigid. He decided to comply with Awilix's request, and he slowly spun around. Awilix hastily walked towards the boy and then grabbed him by both shoulders. She then bent herself down and closed her eyes, softly pursing her lips as she brought them to his own. Ne Zha was stunned for a moment, but then felt an instinctual need to return her feelings. He moved his palms onto her sides and held her slender abdomen, closing his eyes as well and lovingly kissing the Goddess as his own ardent emotions took hold of him. Her skin was soft to the touch, and seemed to be wet as well from her sweat.

The two stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes with a deep, soulful stare. Awilix broke eye contact and looked down to the boy's crotch. She turned around and undid her bikini-top, allowing it to then fall off of her chest and release its firm control of her breasts. The touch of the air upon her nipples sent a shudder of respite and freedom through the woman. Awilix closed her eyes and sighed, she had angled her head upwards as her slightly ajar mouth exhaled a warm, long breath of relief. She then moved her hands to her hips and undid the tied straps keeping her skirt upon her waist. Awilix paused for a moment to savor the feeling of Ne Zha's eyes glued onto her body, even though she couldn't see them directly. The Goddess then expressed an erotic, naughty look as she slid her skirt down her legs to her knees. Her body hunched over only slightly, but it was enough for Ne Zha to suddenly become infatuated with her buttocks and what he could see of her slit. Slowly, Awilix raised one slender foot up and out of her skirt, making sure to expose not too much of her groin to the boy behind her. She concluded her undressing by turning around and posing for the boy, holding one of her bare hips and standing with a victorious, upwards look as her sultry eyes stared down to Ne Zha's stupefied face.

Ne Zha's look of disbelief delivered a pleasant tingle of prideful satisfaction to the woman's ego. She had caused him to become so aroused, it was an indirect form of flattering that really emphasized both divine's attraction to one another. Awilix's areolae and nipples were moderate in size, along with being colored a softer brown shade than her clean olive skin tone. Her blemish-free pelvis was partially covered by a heart-shaped, fuzzy patch of black pubic hair. Awilix's mid-riff was quite stunning, it was so well defined, with even deeper indents and small grooves than Ne Zha's own flat belly. Awilix's sandals and necklace, as well as her gauntlets, were kept on her body. They did nothing to detract from her beauty.

"Come on little guy, it's no fun alone. Let's do it together." she jovially confessed, offering her hands out to the boy while giving him a big grin. Ne Zha swallowed and then smiled in return to the woman.

"Awesome!" he laughed.

Ne Zha peeled off his cuirass and sash in a flash. Awilix enjoyed the light definition of his pectoral muscles against his visible ribcage, and the appearance of his trim, flat abdomen. His nipples were a bit darker colored than the rest of his fair skinned body. He tossed his upper body apparel to the floor and soon went to work on the waistband of his trousers. With a swift tug, he dropped his shorts and displayed his lengthy, erect penis proudly. Awilix was taken aback by his cock's meaty length and wide girth. Ne Zha must have been something special if he could defy logic like that. The shape of his curved cock was so alluring to her sex drive. From the definition of his shaft's veins to the appearance of his massive scrotum as it hung loose low beneath his impressive cock, she felt the urge to claim his penis for herself. The glistening pink texture of his exposed, swollen glans appeared to be pulsing. Ne Zha's foreskin had naturally retreated behind the large ridges of his glans, where his sensitive and pink of his penis neck could be seen if the boy pulled his shaft's skin back far enough. His trousers were currently at his ankles, but he soon stepped out of them and kicked them behind him. His stiff cock swung, wrinkling the skin going around the base of his shaft as well as on his strong, flat pelvis.

"Go on and lean against the wall. I'm going to give you some service before we get to the main event." the Goddess coolly ordered. Her softened eyes seemed to be possess a naughty aura, and NE Zha felt his excitement rise even more. The bulging veins wrapped around his cock pumped more blood into his enormous shaft as he sat himself onto his clothing. His buttocks flattened onto his clothing as he seated himself onto the stone floor. The boy leaned back onto the carved design that jutted far out of the wall behind him. He spread his legs and bent his knees upwards, holding onto his knees with his hands and staring at Awilix as she approached him.

"I love feeling the dirt and sand between my toes. I'd love to feel your cock as well. Don't worry, my feet are as fresh as rain."

Suspicious and wary of the feeling of her sexy feet on his penis, Ne Zha politely laughed. Awilix sat herself onto the floor on her own skirt and top, and raised her legs up in front of her. She leaned back onto her fore-arms and elbows, holding the floor with the flat of her palms and fingers. Ne Zha marveled at how pink her ripe, wet pussy appeared. It was smaller than what he expected it to look like, and had cute labia lips that appeared like parted curtains of pink, glistening skin. Awilix squeezed her thighs together and touched her knees, emphasizing the wonderful proportions and curves of her long and athletic legs a mere arms length away from the boy. His cock's knob twitched, angled towards his body as his erect shaft jumped with energy. Ne Zha imagined how Awilix's feet would feel like onto his penis. What texture would they have? How smooth would they be? Would her toes hurt him?

The boy hissed and shut his eyes when he felt Awilix place his penis between her slender feet. Her toes curved towards the surface of his shaft. Ne Zha groaned when he felt her soft toes curl onto his penis and pull back at his skin, rubbing against his bumpy veins as she lightly played with his cock. His shaft was far from being crushed by her feet. Instead, it was in a comfortable hold that stimulated the middle portion of his penis. When Awilix slid her feet up to his head and flicked the ridges of his glans with the flat, jointed segments of her toes, Ne Zha cried out in a weak voice. That single action overwhelmed his cock, he had felt as if Awilix was pulling his sperm right out from his shaft. The Goddess smirked quite naughtily, and breathed softly as she went to work on his penis. She rolled and twisted his cock between her feet, sliding her warm and soft soles against his shaft's under-belly. Her feet stroked onto his penis and tugged at his head. She roughly pressed down onto the sides and tip of his sensitive, sticky and wet crown with the tips of her toes.

Ne Zha writhed and moaned as Awilix gave him a foot-job. His hips jumped up with her feet as she rubbed up and down onto his member. The Goddess quickened her pace, refusing to allow her heels to touch the boy as the soles of her soft feet sunk onto the rigid tissue of his penis. She also enjoyed stroking whatever meat of his shaft tht she could between the tight space of her toes. Ne Zha's soft voice cracked as he grunted. Awilix let out a shrill cry of surprise and grinned with amusement as she felt Ne Zha's penis flex between her feet and toes. She milked the boy of his seed, enjoying how his warm jism splattered in thick globs and strings onto the straps on her legs and the tops of her feet. The semi-transparent sperm was even tossed up onto her Ne Zha's pelvis as he bucked his hips up towards Awilix's legs. The boy's scrotum tensed up once more as he felt a thick rope of sperm jet out of his urethra. Awilix let go of his cock and sat down onto the ground. She rubbed her vulva in wide circles, touching the tip of her clitoris to tease her engorged bud from under its hood of skin. Sperm trickled out from the head of Ne Zha's cock and across the front of his cap, becoming a stream of milky white glue that clung onto his shaft. The cum on his hairless pelvis cooled and dried onto his skin, which felt nice when most of his body was covered in moisture from the heat. Awilix too had a film of thin sweat highlighting her skin tone.

"It's time to ride me, little guy. Come here." Awilix weakly ordered, putting our arms out to embrace the young boy as her face expressed her overwhelming arousal and desire for the boy's cock. She leaned her head forwards above her breasts, staring at the boy who's closed eyes suddenly shot open to reveal a greedy, delightfully bold look. Her nipples were pointed in opposite directions as her breasts rested onto her ribcage. Ne Zha's stood up and held the base of his impressive cock with his small fingers. He squeezed his shaft, forcing the arteries of his cock to expand and bulge along with the spongy tissue of his erect dick.

"You're right. So turn around and get on all fours, please?" he devilishly requested. Awilix narrowed her eyes at the boy, and then stood up. She put her hands onto her hips and stooped down to glare at Ne Zha. The boy suddenly felt a tad bit guilty about his rather brusque question. He hoped he hadn't angered the Goddess to much when he desired for a change in direction. Before he could apologize, Awilix chortled and kissed him once more onto his soft lips. Ne Zha blinked and almost jerked his head back in surprise. Awilix then moved her mouth to his ear and licked the small flap of skin. She nibbled gently onto his earlobe, which produced shivers of weak pleasure that ran down Ne Zha's back and across his face like electricity.

"Alright, little guy. Come and get it." she seductively whispered. Awilix turned around and got onto her knees. She leaned onto her palms and her bent toes as she pointed her ass and the soles of her feet at the boy. The Goddess's buttocks were perfectly shaped, curved so well that they fused wonderfully with her shapely thighs. Ne Zha approached the woman and held onto her firm, large cheeks with his greedy hands. He moved his face to the cleft of her ass to smell her cunt. Awilix felt a tad bit of embarrassment, as well as a large amount of erotic excitement. Her pussy had lubricated itself itself quite well in her arousal, and had become very moist and welcoming. Ne Zha moved two of his fingers to her vaginal ribbon, and brought his lips to her cunt. He spread her lips apart and stared at her pink insides, noticing how livid they were in complexion.

Awilix smelled very odd to the boy. Her cunt had a strong musk that drove Ne Zha's sinuses insane. He adored the odor of her rich cunt, and soon licked his hot tongue up from her clitoris to her vaginal opening. Her vagina tasted a bit tart, the good kind of bitter flavor that Ne Zha's taste-buds scraped against in glee. Awilix's buttery pussy felt the boy's tongue sink into it after he drew its flat and wet surface against her clitoris and the narrow outsides of her fleshy slit. She moaned in thrilling ecstasy when the boy's fingers began to stretch and play with her lips and the rims of her wet cunt.

His tongue flicked itself back and forth inside of her, refusing to sink deeper in as he slobbered and sucked onto the edges of tender vagina. Ne Zha's small fingers caressed and rubbed her pussy with quick movements that elicited immense sexual gratification out of Awilix. The boy spread her vulva and rubbed her bumpy insides with his wet fingers in a delicate swirling fashion.

"Put it in, please, baby!" Awilix heard herself erotically moan. The sound of her own, weak and lust filled voice made her hotter. Her nipples had a small ache, but she ignored them due to the over-powering euphoria coming from her cunt. She was surprised once again by Ne Zha's deft finger movements. Ne Zha licked his lips and sunk his index finger inside of Awilix's pussy. He curled it upwards and fucked her cunt as he stroked his cock with one hand. Trurthfully, the boy had spent so long with his manual and oral performance because Awilix's heavenly foot-job had been too much for him. He struggled to recover from her sexual gratification, and felt a burning need to return the favor. Now that he was fully erect and swinging his massive bat of meat once more, the by wasted no more time.

Ne Zha scooted forwards onto his own knees, pressing the tops of his feet flat onto the his clothing on the stone floor. He held onto Awilix's ass and enjoyed squeezing and shaking her firm, luscious buttocks. Ne Zha spat onto her vagina, moving the head of his of his crown onto her warm cunt. The Goddess's pussy seemed to be breathing hot air onto his head, and oozed transparent juices like his urethra. Ne Zha held onto his penis and felt it contract as he started pushing it into Awilix's small cunt. The woman silently trembled as she realized that Ne Zha was about to mount his massive shaft of lengthy meat directly into her most sensitive, intimate depths. The rims to her pussy were forcibly stretched apart, broadening and curling like curtains onto Ne Zha's head as he shoved it through her tight entrance. Awilix's vagina instantly clenched down onto his penis, tugging onto his cock with its bumpy and warm folds. The Goddess's eye-lids closed half-way and she grimaced with ecstasy, blushing hard as the boy moved his shaft further into her tight pussy. Her hips shook from the sheer force of Ne Zha's invading cock poking into her cunt and sliding itself against her fleshy walls. The position she was in allowed the boy complete entrance into her cunt.

Both Ne Zha and Awilix found themselves nearing the floor as their legs folded legs parted further and further. Awilix jutted her rear out to Ne Zha, who flexed his belly and suddenly slammed his pelvis into the Goddess's cunt. Awilix groaned quite loudly, and tossed her head up in lust. She grinned and felt her upper body get even lower to the ground, and she bent her arms even more in response. Her eyes had become watery and her breathing had become harsh. The weight of Ne Zha's light frame upon her ass was nothing too straining, it actually felt very sexy and intimate. The muscle of Ne Zha's legs rippled for a moment as he flexed his thighs some more, spreading his limbs so that his knees were next to Awilix's ankles. He was balls deep inside of the woman. Awilix had a deceptive pussy that had enough elasticity and lubrication to actually take his entire member into itself. However, the Goddess was struggling quite hard to cope with Ne Zha's brutish cock because it was stimulating literally every sensitive region of her cunt. Ne Zha's pulled his cock back a bit, and then brought it forwards in a sexually charged prod. The boy groaned loudly with his feminine voice, pushing his belly out as he felt his pelvis and cock quake from the pleasure. Awilix felt dominated because of how low she was to the floor. When Ne Zha began his motions, she half-way cried out in ecstasy and then began to wail with soft whines, adoring how titillating the position was.

Ne Zha fucked Awilix hard and low to the floor, spearing his penis up into her curvy cunt to reach the depths of her insides. Her tight pussy squeezed and sucked onto his member as he bottomed out inside of her time and time again. Ne Zha's testicles swung with a delay as his penis sawed back and forth into Awilix's hot pussy. The boy grunted and sighed, moaning along with Awilix as he fucked her. The Goddess had shut her eyes and cocked her head to the floor, tensing up her muscles and abdomen as she coiled onto Ne Zha's penis. His balls smacked onto her buttocks, sending tingles of naughty pleasure through her loins. Ne Zha was stretching and pulling at her soaking wet cunt so much that her clitoris was being stimulated, which built up to her eventual climax. Awilix's feet scraped against the floor with her knees and finger-tips, her entire body shook and rumbled as Ne Zha quickened his pace and began to slam harder inside of her.

The boy's fat head crashed against her cervix over and over, his shaft went along with the shape of her cunt so that it slapped against and scrubbed her g-spot. Ne Zha felt pleasant scratching on his own knees and feet, shoving his pelvis against Awilix's bare buttocks with each of his thrusts. Her ass jiggled whenever it collided onto his pelvis, and Ne Zha adored the sight of her squirming back and its collection of flexing muscles. The boy reached over and grabbed onto Awilix's breasts, falling onto the woman and thrusting his cock deep inside of her with passionate, powerful bucks.

Awilix's felt the boy's sweaty body against her own and felt another fire kick up inside of her core. Her maternal feelings were now adding to her pleasure. When the boy's soft and small hands grabbed onto her titties to tease and play with the pair, Awilix felt herself on the brink of an orgasm. Her bouncy mounds of flesh were abused by Ne Zha's avaricious hands. He sunk his fingers onto Awilix's titties. Ne Zha placed her nipples between his digits so he could squeeze them and pull at her erect buds of sensitive flesh. Both of their bodies moved back and forth against each other, shaking in unison as one pleasured the other simultaneously. Awilix cried out in shrill squeals and moans, rolling her eyes and panting as she felt her climax rock her body. Her contractions ripped into her with a powerful force, enough to numb her hips and emphasize the feeling of Ne Zha's cock pushing and pulling at her muscular cunt. Her belly flexed its pack of muscles and clenched repeatedly as she humped onto Ne Zha's penis.

Her contractions and the hot release of her semen drove Awilix to incredible levels of pleasure. Ne Zha felt his own euphoric release. Awilix's cunt pulled at the ridges of his head, urging him to cum as his shaft was squeezed and rubbed by The Goddess's inner folds. The boy's balls slapped against her ass and produced sensational waves of ecstasy that coursed through his scrotum and along the length of his cock. He gripped onto the woman's tits and grimaced, bucking once more against her womb as he kissed it with the head of his cock.

Awilix climaxed and contracted onto Ne Zha's warm cock, milking it as the boy's scrotum tightened up and he once again expended thick ropes of gooey sperm. The sticky jets of cum ejected out from his head and glazed Awilix's insides. They clung onto her fleshy walls as more expended ropes of viscous sperm piled up inside of her. The sperm formed small wads of creamy jism that bonded into smelly, milky colored slime within her cunt and womb. Ne Zha writhed atop of the woman as he pushed and pulled his cock back and forth within her. He could feel his cock expand and bulge as sperm traveled out from his penis and flooded her insides. Awilix's open mouth let out garbled moans of lust as she erotically came spurts of semen onto Ne Zha's hot penis. The boy continued to stimulated her abused g-spot and pound onto her cervix, which welcomed his milky seed. The sensation of her insides being stuffed with Ne Zha's hot cum and his cock urged the woman to climax again. She drew out her lusty release by contracting even more and grinding her pussy onto Ne Zha's groin.

Ne Zha pulled himself out of his lover and fell onto the floor, exhausted. His small mouth opened wide to suck in or exhale strong breaths. Awilix laid herself down onto her breasts and belly, biting her lower lip and bending one of her legs up so that her foot hovered in the air. She rested her head onto her fore-arms, enjoying the warm surface of her guantlets as they formed a hard pillow for her chin. Sperm oozed out from her pussy and formed a small puddle between her sticky thighs. The distinct smell of Ne Zha's seed hung about the humid air. Ne Zha felt his strength return to him, and he sat up. He crossed his legs and rested his hands onto his knees once more, seating himself upon the damp fabrics of his cuirass, sash, and shorts. Awilix turned her head over to him and smiled a weak, yet satisfied smile.

"Next time you're around, give me a call! I'd love to be taken for a ride." she laughed. Ne Zha beamed at the Goddess. Awilix stood up and spread apart her cunt, looking down at her groin to see Ne Zha's sperm drip and trickle out of her small pussy. The boy's own crotch was coated with juices that began to dry onto his skin. Even when flaccid, Ne Zha's penis appeared thick and strong as it rested onto the large, sweaty sack behind it. She was considerably loosened up now, and her legs felt a bit wobbly because of the numbness of her hips. Awilix slipped her clothing onto herself and snapped her fingers.

"Suku, here!" she shouted. The loyal jaguar manifested itself out of the thin air underneath her, and Awilix immediately seated herself upon the beast's furry back. Suku sniffed at the sperm on the floor and looked about. She locked her gaze onto Ne Zha, and seemed to glare at him. The boy clambered backwards and reached for his spear. Awilix petted Suku's head, which seemed to provoke the animal into a much calmer and happier state of mind. The Goddess snatched her spear from off of the ground and began to exit the area.

"Till we meet again, my friend. May the moonlight light our way." the Goddess warmly said. Ne Zha smirked and waved at the Goddess as she bounded off on her great jaguar. Before she turned a corner, Awilix looked back and smiled once more to the young boy. Ne Zha felt his heart leap and soar, and he felt a twinge of sadness dawn over him. This jungle was large, and this war was long. To lighten his mood, Ne Zha looked up to the sky knowing that the moon would always be there. Surely he would meet Awilix again one day, perhaps under the glow of the wondrous lunar illumination.


End file.
